


[越前兄弟]天空陷落 #07

by Serengety



Series: [NPOT][RR]Sky Collapse [7]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serengety/pseuds/Serengety
Summary: U17后的第四年，回忆杀+英雄救美（越前龙牙→越前龙马←德川一矢）
Relationships: Echizen Ryouga/Echizen Ryouma
Series: [NPOT][RR]Sky Collapse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532972
Kudos: 4





	[越前兄弟]天空陷落 #07

**Author's Note:**

> #01-06 前情提要  
为了替龙牙挡下间谍的突袭，刚被接回空天母舰“Dragon Fang”的龙马陷入了药物激化的Omega发情热，他的无意识拒绝让帮他缓解症状的两位前辈有些不知所措，在平等院少校的介入下，少年被领回了他哥所在的舰队指挥室……

越前龙牙初次领教弟弟在与自己关系上的固执，还是在龙马18岁那年的时候。U17世界杯结束不到一年，17岁的龙牙像当年那样在留给弟弟一个背影后，消失在了后者的生活里。这颇有些逃离的意味——而逃离如果不是不喜欢，就往往是因为太喜欢，他想自己是那种没法忍受守在对方眼前、却不能与之发展出兄弟以上关系的类型。血缘是让他们比旁人距离彼此更近的东西，也造就了他们彼此间难以更进一步的最远距离。

其实还是父亲生前的一个熟人先找上的龙牙，这个中年男子自称曾在近畿地方警备部队里与越前和一郎颇有交情，现在也在相关部门混到了个有头有脸的位置。据他说自己找到龙牙的过程充满冥冥之中的巧合——他是个资深足球迷，因为日本少年网球队在澳大利亚打进决赛，体育直播频道“J SPORTS 1”切掉了一场J联赛*的小组赛，特别放送了日本对西班牙的那场比赛，“我当时一眼就认出你是我搭档(相棒)的儿子。”

那人说他最早听闻和一郎死讯的时候，产生了一种从未有过的无能为力之感，“和一郎的那个大小姐女友怀孕后，我还是第一个知道的呢。我本来还想混个‘教父’当当什么的，却被和一郎那小子以他家都是佛教徒给拒绝了。”那人说他当年就暗自发誓以后要在力所能及的范围内，看看能不能寻到故人之子并为他做点什么。龙牙想着自己并没有念完中学，便向对方提出能不能帮自己找个部队混着。

长期打网球的越前龙牙身体素质突出，又有父亲旧友的引荐，虽然个人教育背景信息提供得很是含混，但还是顺利被驻地九州鹿儿岛的海军航空兵部队招了进去。其实那时的龙牙偶尔也会想回东京看看龙马，但地球合众政府成立后，原属于各国的精英部队为促进合作，频繁换防交流，他就这样随着航母编队跑遍了环太平洋的几乎所有海军基地——厚木、镇海、埃弗雷特、阿加尼亚……与哥哥断了联系的龙马当时正准备读高中，他的体育特长背景让他避免了繁琐的升学考试，他还在继续打网球，并逐渐在职业圈崭露头角。兄弟两就这样天各一方地过了三年。

另一边，与越前龙牙同龄的德川一矢却因为U17前后累积的运动损伤没能继续握着球拍，不过这个男人是个优等生，他以78的高偏差值被私立早稻田大学的先进理工学部录取，入读电气/情报生命工学科，又被基干理工研究科室专攻机械科学的博导看中，从大学二年级开始就随教授团队辅修动力系统、能源变换及系统工学。虽然大学所在的新宿区距离龙马的高中并不远，但陡然加重的课业压力让他日常只能在Line上与这位合宿认识的小学弟进行一些简单寒暄。对于德川表现出的含蓄好感龙马只有一点似是而非的察觉，大部分时间他都在想这位学长真是太容易操心了，比如事无巨细的过问自己未来的高等教育择校，简直比自家那个不正经的老父亲上心百倍，是因为当过习惯大包大揽的学生会主席吗？

高中毕业的越前龙马最终还是没有参透德川的委婉挽留，他离开了当时已经改名为大和特区的日本。少年在职业网球训练中度过了一个简短的“间隔年(Gap Year)”（其实不到三个月），很快凭借知名网坛新星的身份毫不费力的申请到了伯克莱加州大学。美国这边接收本科生的文理学院不需要过早决定专业方向，什么课程都可以先上着试试，这点很对龙马的胃口。不过他感觉自己可能还是会选一个偏理论研究的类型。毕竟自己中学时化学一直不错，但理科试验却不太行，不过他个人的学分绩点主要还是被国文拖了后腿，好在有超强的运动加分。

美国以大学为基地培养运动员的方式也让龙马很是受用，毕竟这边都是强者通吃型，最优秀的运动员便可以从学校获得最好的宿舍、专用健身房、私人教练以及高级营养师，甚至经常成为各大“兄弟会(Fraternity)”及高端派对的邀请对象——这边几乎不存在Alpha对于Omega的性种歧视，在龙马凭借绝强网球实力仅仅不到一个月的时间就成为校园风云人物后，他的Omega身份更是让向往强大伴侣的Alpha趋之若鹜。

越前龙马与他哥三年后的重逢发生在学校南部的奥克兰市。先是龙马在当地的好友凯宾从洛杉矶专程跑来湾区为少年庆祝升学，两人在学校附近城市约球加逛街地玩了两天后，凯宾又提议去奥克兰的Oracle Arena听演唱会。

此时的龙牙也在Oracle Arena，他正在享受学期间的漫长暑假，他是今年刚被安排到位于马里兰州的海军军官学校进修的，在此之前，男人凭借在海军航空兵部队服役时期的军功直接越过士官阶级获得少尉军衔。三个月的假期自然不能耗在无趣的东海岸，他想自己的确非常怀念与龙马一起生活过的那个位于西海岸的家。央求龙牙来听演唱会的是一个韩裔女孩，这是他昨晚在酒吧认识的，自己今天没什么安排，又有人出门票钱，男人索性租了辆车载她过来。

演唱会的气氛很好，年近四十的实力派女星甚至完成了倒吊威亚绕内场三周的空中秋千，并且在重新回到主舞台后还能保持唱歌吐息丝毫不乱。结束散场时凯宾因为要赶红眼航班飞回学校，急急忙忙地同龙马告别后打车离开。与朋友并不顺路的龙马也提前约了定时Uber，但他不想和大批人流拥挤着下楼，于是在座位上等到场馆里人都快走光后才慢悠悠地起身。

作为犯罪率几乎不会跌出全美前三名的城市，入夜后的奥克兰并不是一个适合单独行动的地方，在人群几乎散尽的场馆二楼盥洗室内，龙马感到一个顶灯不亮的隔间里总像是躲藏着什么人。他想早上确实有当地的PD Warning*发到手机上，不过自己还没来得及看……运气不会这么背吧。少年从镜中向后张望，只见身后的阴影里走出一个剃着光头人高马大的黑人，他身上的橘红色衣服显得有些扎眼。那是一个越狱犯。

二层看台出来的龙牙此时也在盥洗室的门口，之前女孩子急急地跑进休息室说要补个妆，他便等在了这里。贴着“Men’s Room”的那间似乎有些异常响动，是玻璃镜子之类的东西碎裂下落的声音。换做平时龙牙顶多找剧场保安进门一探究竟，然而世间的一切狗血展开往往充满阴差阳错。他边想着In-N-Out给的碳酸饮料果然还是太大杯了，一边用力推开了洗手间的复位弹簧门。

一个野兽般强健、背阔肌几乎绷出橘红色囚服的光头黑人背对着门口，单手扼住一个亚裔模样穿着运动短裤的少年按在有些碎掉的窗玻璃上，龙牙一眼就注意到了掉落在地的FILA牌白色帽子，不会吧……小不点？

男人的表情隐在刘海里，没有理会囚服男低声咒骂着怎么瘦弱的亚洲猴子一个接一个的出现，他就是想找个落单的扒身合适衣服，都到这个份上再被逮回big house*可就功归一篑了云云。下一秒，龙牙借蹬地之力箭矢般三步并作两步地窜到囚服男身后，在后者对于甩脱手中少年有一瞬间的犹豫之时，拧转小臂短拳狠击了对方从背后最易受到伤害的肾脏部位，黑人吃痛，本能的松开了对少年的钳制，正要反身对龙牙作出回击，却被男人一脚踩在腓肠肌的近膝窝处，只得扑通一声跪倒在地。龙牙乘胜手刀追攻囚服男的后颈延髓，无奈人种体格上的重量级差异让这记攻击似乎太浅且准头不够，他转而乘对方被打得有些眩晕之际，不客气地将这个光头黑人拖进厕所隔间。

单手揪住囚服男后领的龙牙用鞋尖勾开马桶盖，毫不留情的把对方的头压入便器的蓝色消毒水中，按下冲水开关。在精英部队受训时谁还没有体验过一点SERE*的特供水刑，他数着秒把对方拎起来，鼻尖呛出一圈蓝色水沫的囚服男甚至都来不及开口求饶，就又被压入水中，只得用粗壮的胳膊不住地扑腾拍打隔间两壁的墙板。倚在隔间外角落里的龙马弓着身子不住地咳嗽，在看清来人是他哥后对于这一番操作也是目瞪口呆。

听到二楼休息室这边传出类似拍门巨响的保安跑来查看，先是看到顺过气来但还是有些腿软的东亚少年摇摇晃晃地撑在洗手台边，又在少年简短的解释中迅速掌握情况，帮着龙牙处理已经呛晕过去的囚服男，与他合力把黑人的胳膊反拧到身后并用捆扎带将其两侧拇指束在一起，然后起身用无线电呼叫警力支援。龙牙指了指显然成为案件受害人的少年，向保安出示了驾照和军官证，说“我是他哥哥、如果后续有警方要来问话可以直接打电话找我”。他在保安递过来的手机上输入了自己的号码，然后不由分说地打横抱起龙马扬长而去。

——  
*J联赛：日本最高级别职业足球联赛系统，由日本足球协会与日本职业足球联盟主办、J联赛各加盟俱乐部主管。  
*PD Warning：Police Department Warning (警局通告)，美国警署会根据所属区域发生的紧急事件——包括但不限于枪击、在gun-free zone非法持枪、越狱、大型野生动物出没 (比如附近目击到美洲狮) ——向当地公民发布短信通知，在教务系统有学籍登记的在校生也都能够通过移动终端接收到相关警告。  
*Big house：美国俚语对监狱的称呼。  
*SERE：Survival (生存）、Evasion (躲避）、Resistance (抵抗)、Escape (逃脱)，超绝魔鬼的特种部队训练科目，受训内容甚至包括仿真战俘营的行刑折磨。


End file.
